Pups and the Fire
It was a very hot summer day. Farmer Al was working outside in his field. Farmer Al: "Sure is hot out here...." As he works in the field he feels even more hot and he sees red in the field. Farmer Al: "Is that a...? Oh, my gosh it is!" He run from the field. Farmer Al: "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!" Farmer Yumi: "Oh, my goodness!" Farmer Al: "Call the PAW Patrol!" Farmer Yumi: "I'm on it!" Before they could call they see something that looks like a small dog or big cat run to the side of the house grab a hose and in time put out the fire. Farmer Al: "Who and what?" Before they could say anymore the pup ran off, just as the PAW Patrol arrived at the farm. Ryder: "Where the fire?" Farmer Al: "Uh....Someone kinda took care of it...." Chase: "Who?" Farmer Al: "No clue...He ran...." Farmer Yumi: "He went in the woods over there" Ryder: "Chase, Smoky. Go fallow the pup, Marshall and I will make sure the fire is 100% out" Chase: "Chase is on the case!" Chase and Smoky take off to where Farmer Yumi was pointing. Chase: "Come here little pup!" Smoky: "Where'd he go?" Chase: "Hmmmm....I smell him! That way!" They run and run and run until they find a small pup, a little smaller then Smoky sitting next to a tree almost passing out from fatigue. Chase: "You alright little guy?" Pup: "I'm fine....Please...Don't hurt me" He says very, very tired. Smoky: "Why would we hurt you?" Pup: "Look.....I'm alright, okay? Please leave me alone" Chase: "We can't leave you...." As they say this all the PAW Patrol show up. Pup: "Oh, no more!" He grows. Tundra: "Who's this little guy?" Pup: "I am No-One....." Rubble: "Uh....?" Chase: "He's a bit well.....Scared" Skye: "Awwwww, poor guy" Pup: "Don't feel bad for me...." Rocky: "What's your name?" Pup: "Um....Why do you want to know?" Rocky: "Um....Hehe..." Pup: "Med" Rocky: "Ah, okay. Nice to meet you Med" Med: "You guys seem nice....But I'm still scared" Smoky: "Don't be! We always like to make new friends" Med: "Hmmmmmm" Ryder: "Why are you on your own?" Med: "Well...That's a long story" Smoky: "Why don't you come back to the Lookout and tell us?" Med: "Hmmm. I guess" Ryder: "Alright" They arrive back at the Lookout. Ryder: "Let's get you some food before you tell your story" Med: "Thank you" Rocky: "Alright. We're all settled, ready Med?" Med: "Yes" He begins. Med: "A long time ago, I was owned by a very mean man, he hurt me, never fed me and always yelled at me.....It made me sad, I cried a lot but, in time I managed to get stronger and not be scared of him, one night I knew the time was right to run from the man, I broke out of the house in the middle of the night ran for hours, from here.....You know the rest....." All: "Wow...." Zuma: "Dude! Your so brave! running from him Med: "I hide from dog-catchers all the time" Rocky: "Smoky and I did the same for awhile" Smoky: "Yup" Ryder: "Well, you don't have to worry anymore, we'll find you a home!" Med: I don't know if I want one......I've walked alone for awhile now" Smoky: "Relax, stay with us!" Med: "Hmmmm.....You all seem nice" Rubble: "We are" Med: "I'll stay for tonight, I'll head off tomrrow" All: "Okay" As Med walks into the Lookout he stops and sees Marshall. Marshall: "You're that pup who got the fire out before us right?" Med: "I am" Marshall: "You did a great job" Med: "Thank you, it was kinda fun doing it hehe" Marshall: "I love it also, I'm the Fire-Pup here" Med: "Hmm, nice!" Marshall: "Yup, I'm also a medical pup!" Med: "Cool, I've always been into that kind of stuff" Marshall: "You're a cool little pup you know" Med: "Thanks, you are also" Marshall: "Hehe" Med: "Anyways, good night" Marshall: "Good night" Med goes into the Lookout lays down and falls asleep. (As Marshall goes into his Pup-House) Marshall: "I hope he stays here....He's nice, and cute" At 5AM. Med: *Sighs* "I guess it's time to go...I kinda don't want to though...." He begins to think "I really like this place" Med: "I wonder, if I should stay? I mean, really...." He tries to go back to sleep, but is awaken by a smell he knew well. Med: "W, what is....Oh, no" He runs as he smells the smell of fire. Med: "Must put it out before anyone is hurt" He runs into the TV Room and sees a small fire. Med: "Where's the Water in this place?" He looks around until he sees a sink. Med: Need a bucket....Hmmmmmm.........There we go!" He fills up the bucket. Med: "1, 2, 3!" He throws it onto the fire and puts it out. Med: "Thank goodness" Just as he says this Marshall and Rocky come running into the TV room. Marshall: "I smelled a fire!" Med: "I took care of it" Marshall: "Good job Med, you've put out two fires!" Med: "I've put out more fires then this haha" Marshall: "I'm sure, you saved us!" Med: "I did?" Marshall: "Yup" Med: "I saw it and I ended it" Marshall: "We're very happy. Ryder will be happy also" Med: "Haha, good" Marshall: "Now, to sleep" Med: "Alright" The next morning: Marshall: "Ryder" Ryder: "Yes Marshall?" Marshall: "There was a small fire last night" Ryder: "There was?" *Rises eye brows* Marshall: "Yeah, it was taken care of, everything is fine" Ryder: "You took care of it I'm guessing?" Marshall: "Well, Med got to it first hehe" Ryder: "Med put out another fire?" Marshall: "Yup" Ryder: "He has been doing a great job" Marshall: "That is what I wanted to talk to you about" Ryder: "Hmmmm?" Marshall: "Med has been doing very well, and.....I've been seeing now Chase and Tundra both have trainees..." Ryder: "You want a trainee?" Marshall: "I want Med to be my trainee" Ryder: "He seems like a good pup, let me talk to him more" Marshall: "Okay" More coming soon. Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Story Category:Story